Don and Jess: Yahrzeit
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Sort of filler story and I request now that you don't kill me. FA DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Three left until I'm done with season five. Well three including this one. Ok in this episode we may find out some information about Mac's dad but I'm not a big fan of the episode in general. Too much hatred for my liking. And seeing Mac cry at the end. That's right up there with seeing Don and Danny cry. I could have lived without it. So not a clue where this one is

going but have fun.

Disclaimer: Eh.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Have you talked to Mac since the case finished?" Jess asked as she and Don finished their paperwork.

Don placed his pen down and shook his head. "No I haven't. Stella said we should leave him alone for now. This whole thing really shook him." Don ran a hand over his face. "You seen Hawkes?"

"Yeah I saw him just before he left." Jess said. "He's pretty upset about loosing his uncle but I think he'll be ok."

"Good." Don said. "Though having Adam around more with this case was interesting. He'd make one hell of a CSI." (A/N: Hint for my version of season six!!)

Jess nodded with a smile. "That he would. You think Mac would make him one?"

Don shrugged. "I don't see why not. So you still heading up to Dan's place in a few weeks?"

"Yeah Liz needs some help with Mattie, Anna and Dominic." Jess said.

"How are the girls handling having a little brother?" Don asked.

Jess laughed. "Ah Mattie loves it. Anna is having a bit of trouble adjusting to not being the baby any more."

Don smiled. "Thus why Liz needs some help. Your nieces love you and tend to listen when you explain things."

Jess nodded. "Yeah. Dan, bless him, tried but he just got Anna's bedroom door slammed in his face."

Don chuckled. "Brave man. Stupid but brave. Well good luck to you. I'm gonna go nuts while you're gone."

Jess smiled. "How about this? Just like with Linds gone, you can call me every night."

Don seemed to think this over. "I guess that's ok. Though you won't be gone as long as Linds has been right?"

Jess shook her head. "Don't worry I won't be gone that long. A week at most."

Don sighed in relief. "Thank God."

Jess laughed as she finished the last of her paperwork. "Well I'm done, what about you?"

Don nodded. "Yup I'm finished too."

Jess stood up. "Alright let's head out."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Ok so when Danny gets suspended he tells Hawkes that now he gets to spend time with his new wife before the baby comes. I take that to mean Linds is home but not back at work yet.)

Lindsay looked at Danny as he made them dinner.

"I'm not saying you didn't do the right then." she said. "But slamming his head into the ground was a bit much."

Danny sighed. "I know, it's just the way he was acting and speaking to Hawkes." he shrugged. "Something snapped."

Lindsay gave a small smile. "Well this might sound a little selfish and very off with what I just said but I'm happy to have you home."

Danny smiled and sat beside Lindsay. "I told Hawkes I was looking forward to spending some time with my new wife." Danny gave her a kiss. "Very nice to know you feel the same."

Lindsay returned the kiss then laughed when the baby kicked. "I think someone else wants to spend time with Daddy."

Danny leaned down and placed a kiss on Lindsay's stomach. "I'm happy to spend time with you too."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sighed as she looked up from her book. Sitting out on the balcony on the canopy swing, Jess was waiting for Don to come back from picking up and walking Mia. Jess smiled sadly as she thought of Mia. The beautiful dog was getting up there in years and had developed some health problems over the past few months. The vet said if she didn't show signs of improvement in the next month or two the best option would be to put Mia to sleep.

(A/N: Don't hate me! I'm just thinking with the baby could come a new pet. Please don't kill me. Plus the dog I based Mia off of, Jewel, just passed away a few weeks ago. She wasn't mine but I did know her.)

Jess heard the front door and Don call her name.

"Out here!" Jess answered.

Don walked onto the balcony and smiled at Jess. "Hey you, I thought you were going to head to bed early."

Jess lifted her left for Don to sit then rested them on his lap. "I decided that I didn't want to fall asleep alone. Plus it's a nice night out."

Don ran his hand along Jess' calf. Jess closed her book.

"How's Mia?" she asked.

Don looked back into the house where Mia was laying on the floor. "She's had better days."

Jess sighed sadly. "I don't know what to do. I don't want her to suffer but I don't want to lose her either."

Don took Jess' free hand in his and laced their fingers together. "You have time and when the time comes, you'll know what the right choice is."

Jess leaned towards Don and he met her in the middle for a kiss.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Really please don't kill me. I know you've all grown to love Mia but after loosing Jewel it's just hard to write her. However I will be posting a poll to decide the new pet. I know this one was short but it's another filler. Not on purpose, I meant to make it longer but this is how it turned out. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Awh, poor Mia. Hey! Sarah here! *coughs* Yeah, I've got a cold. And a sprained, possibly fractured, wrist. But, don't worry about me, worry about Mia. *sneezes* Well, maybe worry about me too. But, once more, Lacy has made me cry, which isn't hard to do when I'm sick. While editing this, I'm watching the Jonas Bros. Concert Experience, and swooning over Kevin. Okay, that's all for today. Have a great day, or night! Whatever time it is for you! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
